


Not That Door

by Merfilly



Series: October 2018 Random Fic Bits [7]
Category: Leverage, Stargate SG-1, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jenkins warns the boys away from One Door in particular.





	Not That Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkingcat/gifts).



"No, that door is to remain locked at all times," Jenkins explained to the Junior Librarians.

Ezekiel was already determining the amount of effort needed to get past those locks, so Jenkins sighed and gave a reason.

"On the other side of that door is a device that opens up to aliens that want to either enslave or destroy humanity."

"I have a cousin, used to deal with that kind of thing. I could call him up, let him look, instead of just locking the door and hoping the Library can protect us?" Jacob offered.

Jenkins sighed. "Stargate project?"

Jacob grinned. "You've heard of it? Granted, I wasn't supposed to know anything, but a paper crossed my desk from one S. Carter while he was visiting — " He cut off because Jenkins was just staring dourly at him. "The Stargate's on the other side of that door?"

Jenkins nodded.

"Yeah, bad idea, Ezekiel," Jacob told his friend, shaking his head. "From what Eliot said, there are really rough players in the galaxy."

"Wonder how they hold up against magic," Ezekiel wondered aloud.

"OUT!" Jenkins thundered, and both Librarians took the order this time. Jenkins then appraised the door. "Magic and aliens, hmph."


End file.
